<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m only honest when it rains by hv100 (humanveil)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489439">i’m only honest when it rains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100'>hv100 (humanveil)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Excuses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Melinda Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer Spinoff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m only honest when it rains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Any: Any/Any - Sheltering from a storm. </p><p>  <a href="https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html">come write femslash with us!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain is still bucketing down when Olivia stumbles inside the M.E.’s office, windbreaker dripping and hair slick against her face where the hood had slipped. She wipes it away from her eyes with an absentminded swipe and knocks on Warner’s door twice before pushing it open.</p><p>Melinda looks at her with that familiar half-smile, like she wants to be sympathetic but it’s just too funny, and Olivia summons her best glare.</p><p>“Don’t,” she says, half-warning, half-laughter.</p><p>Melinda snorts. “Why don’t you wait it out,” she offers, stepping close to help remove the jacket.</p><p>Olivia melts into the touch.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>